Need
by Alley of the Labyrinth
Summary: Alfred can't take anymore-he wants to give up so he goes to Ivan, but that doesn't help Ivan x Suicadal Alfred x Arthurends as UKUS-T to be safe...UPDATED a bit more detail please tell me if you like it or not, I'm thinking of posting more fics


**Need**

Russia x America x England

Ivan x Suicidal Alfred x Arthur

It was started like a normal day in America. People were buying, selling, living and enjoying life. Politics were a bit off balance and his current boss wasn't the best, sure things were going downhill, but many of the people didn't notice, that their 'uncle Sam' was growing distant. The government was growing more in control anyway so they worried silently. No one knew that Alfred was with Ivan not even his brother. No one knew that Alfred was getting sick and tired of his life. These troubling finical times brought back those days with Arthur into his head. All Alfred could think about was how he hurt the other, the man who took care of him, like now as his own boss was forcing tax after tax on the people and causing the government to ruin their lives-how could his people live freely-how could he live freely?

So he decided to let Ivan have him, only him, so he wouldn't harm what was left of his country, whatever was left was under destruction that he couldn't stop. He told Ivan of his problem. The Russian agreed to his terms being allowed to touch the younger nation. "But I will not kill you" he said the American only sighed, how much he thought he deserved to die. There was a lot of pain but it still didn't fix his problem. Ivan made the American bleed till he passed out. Other times Alfred would fall asleep in Ivan's arms but only have nightmares and when he was alone Alfred would cut himself thinking that Ivan was doing it so there would be more pain.

But nothing got Arthur out of his mind. Nothing got the pain of the people away from him. He knew it was childish, he knew something was wrong with him for having these thoughts. But it did not stop him from looking back on the hurt, the hurt that made him grow the pain he had suffered to be where he was today. A superpower, a man others looked too.

No, Alfred shock his head-he was a coward. Ivan was just doing as he pleased, Alfred could walk away and return to his life in his nation. But he didn't want to get rid of the memory.

This went on for sometime a few months, change was apparent in the world and on the nation himself. One night when Alfred seemed fine in his sleep, Ivan had enough of seeing his counterpart in so much misery.

He got out of the bed and tucked the other in tight. He cared about the nation no matter their political differences. From what the young one told him, the American was in pain no matter what he tried. Ivan was a cruel man when he wanted to be, but he lived by his stereotype to long to know the truth of others. It was time something changed-back to a spirit filled American, who fought like the devil and ate like a whale.

He picked up the phone in the next room. "Hello England, this is Russia" he said in a rough voice.

"what do you want Russia?" the other spat, he was so mad, calling Matthew(Canada) and Mexico every other day and even some of the American states to find Alfred. He was worried for his little colonies safety. He knew the other was in trouble, he wanted to help. But the other's boss said everything was fine.

"do you wish to know where Alfred is" he stated slowly, knowinf full well that the britsh man did. It was wrong of Alfred to hide from his former father, older brother, or whatever-Ivan was tired of whatever was in the American's head to be so down.

"WHERE? SO YOU DO HAVE HIM YOU BLOODY GIT!" the scream rang over the phone causing the members of the household-mainly a frail looking Toris to come to see what was the matter.

"He is sleeping Arthur," Russia spat back into the phone but keeping his voice even. "He is sad"

"what have you done" the other pleaded. Toris stood by the door waiting for Ivan to tell him or wave his hand.  
"nothing Arthur please listen to me. The boy came to me, and I did as he wished but he can't live with me. No matter what he desires I cannot do"

"What's wrong with Alfred, why is he like this?"

"you need him don't you Arthur? Well he needs you too" the Russian sighed quietly, he could hear the American getting up. Toris looked in for a minute 'help him, da?' the Russian mouthed and Toris went away and soon there was a cry of pain that didn't make the Russian smile. "what's wrong tell me" Arthur begged.

"Just come-won't you?"

"I'll be there as fast as I can"

Ivan walked back into the room where the American laid. Toris had cleaned him up and was making something for him. Alfred saw him and tried to sit up to whip his tears.

"America, why are you crying?" he asked softly.

"I'm a failure, I can't be a failure. I wanted to show him I could be a man" he said in between tears. "But he never says anything to me about how strong I am, I want to prove to him but I can't. I won't be able to something's happening that isn't even me, my states don't even know how much pain I'm in and they're suffering too."

"But America you are strong you prove it every day before this happened" What had caused this superpower to snap, his rival, this was not right. But he let the boy babble on about how down he was it was best those thought ran out of him.

"No one said anything, I worked so hard, I just want to die, Russia please…my boss is doing the same I don't want my people hurt like me. There'll be a new America for the government to control once you do it"

"I will never do this to you again Alfred, you need to get out of this ungrateful state" Ivan announced, than Toris came in with food. "Eat please, then rest"

"okay" he muttered and Ivan got up. "thank you Ivan" he said. "I'm sorry for what I did" he began to eat the sandwich that was given him.

"no problem" he said "It's nothing, but I'm happy I was with you" It was a while before Alfred fell asleep in bed again. Letting him rest, Ivan just did what he needed to do in his home talking lightly with Toris.

Arthur came into the Russian's house an hour or so later. He looked so scared as if he lost his child just yesterday. Ivan led him to the room. Alfred was still sleeping but he was scratching himself. "I'm sorry…I'm trying!" he cried in the slumber.

Ivan left the two of them alone at that. Arthur pulled the boys hands away from himself and Alfred struggled to get them back.

"Bloody fool, why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Arthur please I've grown for you!" Alfred continued to cry in his sleep. "How can I prove I love you too" at that Arthur pulled the sleeping boy into a hug. "Alfred" he whispered softly. "Wake up, I'm here" his breath tickled the others ear.

"Arthur?" the boy said waking from his slumber.

"I'm sorry you're strong you're beautiful and your mine and I forgot I needed to let you grow up"

"I love you Arthur"

"I love you too" he smiled down at the younger nation. "Now why else are you here"

"I don't like what my boss is doing it reminds me of the bad times" Those bad times, so utterly unspeakable. Arthur tightened his hug on the younger nation. "shush, forget about this, you can fight back, your made to fight back"

"But Arthur, it's been doing this to me, how can I fight back. I'm not a great political speaker. My boss is ruining things you should have heard what the first thirteen states said. I can't live like this and neither can they…"

"how are the western states, or Alaska and Hawaii?"

"Haven't been able to talk to them but Hawaii likes my boss"

"Of course she would-he was born in her state…but most of the ones that kept you well are originally in you right?"

"yeah I guess, Arthur I need your help" he bent his head in the space between the other's shoulder and head.

"I'm here to help you" he rubbed the others back. "You know you're too big for me to carry you"

"But don't wanna move"

"Fine I'll get Russia to help me-my little damsel" he laughed lightly, Alfred called him the damsel before but it wasn't likely this time.

"I am not a girl!" the other complained.

"Then get up"

"fine" but Alfred didn't move he just snuggled into the other nation.

"Alfred F. Jones you either get up now or I'll—" he was stopped as the other one weakly picked him up and kissed his lips.

When they parted, Arthur got up and walked towards the door, Alfred just sighed and did the same, and slowly he met the older one. England took his hand and lead him out of the room.

"Thank you Ivan" America said when they met up with the Russian in his living room.

"take care" with that England pulled America out of the Russian's home and back to a sensible reality.

**THE END**


End file.
